A New War
by wangshipo
Summary: Sully and Neyrity's son fights new government of earth.
1. Chapter 1

A New War

It is 30 years after the first war between Earth and Pandora planet. The residents of Pandora planet have a wonderful life these decades. And our new hero Jackson, the son of Jake Sully and Neytiri, has been 25 years old. He is tall, strong, brave and smart just like his father.

However, there are some news about a new war from the earth coming. And this time, more soldiers will come to Pandora planet. The home of Pandora planet will be very dangerous. As less and less energy is left on Earth, the government of Earth eventually make a decision that they must take the Pandora planet down this time whatever prices it takes.

The leader of Pandora planet army is our new hero Jackson. He will take thousands soldiers to fight with the Earth army. Will they win or lose the war? It is not important anymore. They have no choice. They must do whatever they can to protect their hometown.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Weird Dream**

The Pandora is an interesting, amazing and strange planet. There are different kinds of plants and animals live on it which you have never seen before. The Na'vi, 10-foot tall, blue-skinned, sapient humanoids, inhabited on the Pandora. They live in harmony with nature and worship a mother goddess called Eywa. Each Na'vi can live about 200 years old. And the first day of every Na'vi's year, the Na'vi will celebrate the young Na'vi, who have 25 years old, for their Mitzvah. This is one of most important things for the Na'vi. And toady is the day. The 25-years-old Jackson will attend this great ceremony. However, there is something strange happen to him.

It is very dark and quiet here. Nothing can be seen. Jackson tries to open his eyes and tries hard, but he failed. Then he attempts to make a voice and he finds that he has none energy at all. "What is going on with me?" Voice sounds in his heart. He feels weak and helpless which he has never experienced before. He tries to move a little bit as possible as he can. He struggles again and again. He feels so tired, as if he is going to died. Suddenly, he likes to hear some noises in this quiet place. But it is not clear and he don't know the meaning of the noises. "#$W%$#". He struggles again...

"Wake up, Jackson, wake up...", it is a beautiful female Na'vi says. "Don't be afraid, it is just a dream." Her name is Neytiri, Jackson's mother. And now she is the king of the Na'vi. She hugs Jackson and pat his back lightly.

"Mom..." Jackson sees her mom and finds that it is just a wired dream. He clams down, but there are many sweats on his body and his hands are still shaking. He is really scared for the strange dream.

"Hurry up, don't you remember today is a special day for you? You could not be late."

"Oh...right. I must be quick." Jackson eventually remember what day it is today. He could never forget it. He wears his clothes quickly and is ready for Mitzvah Day, which has more interesting and weird things are waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitzvah Day (1)

The first day of every Na'vi's year is the Na'vi's biggest day. It is New Year today and Mitzvah Day for 25-years-old young Na'vi. Everyone would get together to celebrate the New Year and witness the young Na'vi to be an adult. Today, these young men will find their lifelong, loyal friend-mountainbanshee. Only when they have a banshee, can they be one of soldiers of Na'vi army.

Mountain banshees are large, bird-like aerial predators that are native to Pandora. Na'vi use them to fight with others, hunting from the air and travel longer distances. Unlike the direhorse, the banshee will only bond with one Na'vi in its lifetime.

"Long live the king, long live the king." Around their mother goddess, Eywa, every Na'vi welcome the arrival of their king.

"To the goddess Eywa." the king, Neytiri, raises the glass and drinks the wine which made by different kinds of flowers.

"To the goddess Eywa."

Immediately, music sounds. The Na'vi use their own original way to play music. Soldiers drive their own mount to the sky and jump their special dance. Then different kinds of foods and wines are took to the tables. Everybody sings, dances and eats. They all use their own way to celebrate the New Year.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitzvah Day (2)

Hallelujah Mountains are beautiful and special. There are only one species animal live here. They are mountain banshees. Every year, Na'vi bring their 25-years-old young Na'vi to come here to select a banshee for domestication as their whole life friend.

After dinner...

"Now, it is the time." Neytiri says, "Let's welcome our today's heroes, they are going to be our new warriors."

Immediately, 23 young Na'vi come out, they are exited and nervous. There are some new challenge for them.

"Wow..." cheers from all Na'vi, "Come on, come on...".

"Be quiet" all Na'vi stop the voice after the king's sign. "It is special day for them and it is important day for our whole race. A new blood is going to add to our family. Let's bless them have a good luck and praise our lord, Eywa "

Around their lord, Eywa, every Na'vi close their eyes and raise their head. They are blessing and praying in their heart.

A few minutes later, "Come on, let's ride our banshee and take them to the Hallelujah Mountains." Neytiri says.

The adult Na'vi, who have their own banshee, fly to the Hallelujah Mountains with the youth who will receive the challenge.


End file.
